1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration device, more particularly to an electromagnetic vibration device which is adapted for producing mechanical vibrations by means of electromagnetic force, wherein the structure of the electromagnetic vibration device is similar to the structure of the electromagnetic vibrator of the present loudspeaker.
2. Description of Related Arts
The applicant has submitted a patent application entitled with “electromagnetic vibration device” which comprises a vibration member, a suspension element, a basin frame and a magnetic coil system. A voice coil is coupled at the rear side of the vibration member and is disposed within the magnetic coil system. The circumferential edge of the vibration member is integrally formed with the suspension element to form a one piece integrated structure. The lead wire of the voice coil is fixed at the vibration member to electrically couple with the terminal at the basin frame. For manufacturing the electromagnetic vibration device, the rear side of the vibration member is affixed to the voice coil by adhesive, wherein one end of the conductive wire is electrically coupled with the lead wire of the voice coil through the vibration member while another end of the conductive wire is electrically coupled to the terminal at the basin frame.
The aforesaid structure enables the elimination of glue to manufacture the vibration member, or using minimum glue in the non-critical step of manufacturing the vibration member, and instead, the preparing procedure is accomplished in a manufacturing machine which incorporates the art of injection molding, ultrasonic welding, supersonic welding and hot melting. Therefore, human errors can be minimized during the manufacturing process to ensure the uniformity and stability of the vibration member. The connection between the vibration member and the basin frame brings an unexpected result to overcome the disadvantage of the traditional art of the loudspeakers. And the inventor herein creatively introduces ultrasonic welding and hot melting to take place of gluing so as to overcome the disadvantages caused by the gluing attachment between the vibration member and the suspension element, therefore, the quality and acceptance rate of the product is enhanced and the cost is reduced.
But the vibration member is stilled glued to the voice coil according to the above electromagnetic vibration device. Generally, the glue is made of polar material that is easily oxidized after a long period of usage, and then the properties of the glue will hard to meet the requirement for bonding and a slipping may take place. Furthermore, the gluing process is often carried out in a manual manner so that the procedure is very complicated and it is really hard to control the proper amount of the glue. So the uniformity and stability of the weight of the vibration member can not be ensured, and thus the quality of the product can not be guaranteed.
A loudspeaker which incorporates this kind of connection manner between the vibration member and the voice coil also has the following drawback. When a relatively high power is input into the loudspeaker, the vibration member may slip from the voice coil because of intense vibration. All these disadvantages limit the application of the electromagnetic vibration device according to the above invention.